


Cap’s Night out with Thor (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Drunkenness, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humour, Powerful Potent Asgardian Alcohol, Visual pun, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Thor and Steve go to some party in Asgard...





	Cap’s Night out with Thor (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and Steve go to some party in Asgard, and Steve gets drunk on some of Odin’s finest. Thor takes him back to Avengers Tower after the party. Everyone is concerned at first. They have only ever seen Steve so unsteady on his feet after taking so heavy hits during battle. Thor tries to assure everyone the Steve is fine. Steve calls out something very dirty he learned from Asgard (and ads ‘B**ches’ on the end for affect). Everyone is shocked!
> 
> Morning after… Steve doesn’t want to get out of bed for all the embarrassment.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do you like the funny shirt Clint is wearing. Get it… “Bow-man”… *Crickets chirp*


End file.
